


See You Like I Do

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is seventeen, Self-Esteem Issues, Weecest, blowjob, more focused on self-esteem than sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's seventeen, gangly, and awkward. He absolutely cannot figure out why Dean--twenty-one, full grown, fit, beautiful Dean--would want him. Dean is determined to make him understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Another fic being transferred from Tumblr.  
> Warnings include: explicit weecest (Sam is seventeen), self-esteem issues, blowjobs.  
> Enjoy!

Sam is aware that dating someone four years older than himself is not normal for a seventeen year old. He and Dean are far enough outside the range of normal to defeat the “what could you two possibly talk about” arguments, and Sam knows that Dean loves him and he’s not dating a seventeen year old because he’s a creep. So most of the normal arguments fly out the window.

            What no one usually considers is the sheer physical difference. On the one hand, there’s Dean, built and attractive, well-muscled from hunting and easily the most beautiful thing Sam has ever seen. And Sam, well, Sam is seventeen and just went through another growth spurt, so he’s about six-two with too-long legs and arms. There’s a big disparity there. It bothers Sam; Sam isn’t sure why Dean stays with the weird, gangly teenager when Sam knows for a fact beautiful people trip over themselves to get a chance with Dean.

            Dean catches Sam in front of the mirror one night, dispassionately studying his every flaw, and Dean wraps his arms around Sam from behind and kisses his neck. “Come to bed,” Dean says. Sam hesitates a minute, so Dean says, “come to bed and let me show you what I see.”

            Sam can’t—won’t—say no, so he lets Dean lead him to bed and lay him back against the cheap motel pillows. Dean tugs Sam’s underwear down and off, letting it fall to the floor and leaving Sam completely bare for Dean’s eye.

            Sam expects some platitudes from Dean about how he really is beautiful, how he should love himself more, but instead Dean picks up Sam’s left foot and presses a kiss into the arch, then his ankle, up his calf, against the side of his knee, up to the sensitive skin of Sam’s inner thighs, before traveling down the other leg and repeating the process all over again.

            Sam squirms and gasps under Dean’s attention, delicate kisses pressed to nearly every inch of Sam’s skin as Dean travels over his leg, to his hips, across his stomach and chest, his shoulders, arms, hands. Dean stops to suck Sam’s fingers, each one getting a moment of individual attention, before he presses kisses to Sam’s collarbone and neck, taking a moment to stop and suck a bruise that will lie just under the collar of Sam’s shirt tomorrow. He peppers kisses over Sam’s face, not lingering on any particular area, at last settling against Sam’s lips, taking them in a soft, claiming kiss.

            Dean breaks the kiss and works his way back down Sam’s body with light, teasing kisses before finally reaching Sam’s leaking cock. Dean presses one light, teasing kiss to the head before wrapping his lips around Sam’s cock, practically making Sam’s eyes roll back into his head.

            It doesn’t take Sam long at all, barely able to give warning before he’s coming down Dean’s throat. Dean doesn’t stop suckling until Sam is soft and oversensitive, pushing gently at Dean’s head to get him to move away.

            Dean moves back up Sam’s body and kisses Sam once more. Sam tastes himself on Dean’s tongue, but more than that, he tastes _them_ , Sam and Dean, together.

            Dean breaks away and rests their foreheads together. “Every inch of you,” he says, “is perfect. Sammy. And I love you, and I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
